


PMD2: The Incredible Save

by animatedrose



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Funny, Gen, Serenity River mystery dungeon, YOU ACTIVATED MY TRAP CARD, explosive trap, from my old fanfiction.net account, old, river mission, trap activating, water disabled explosives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Team Moonlight heads for Serenity River but when one teammate steps on a dangerous trap, could this be the end their mission?Based off a funny thing that happened in my PMD2 game at Serenity River.
Kudos: 2





	PMD2: The Incredible Save

Team Moonlight was wandering through a newly-opened dungeon called Serenity River. Kit the Skitty and Sparks the Pikachu were leading their client, Zigzagoon, on an adventure through the mysterious dungeon. Feeling bored, Skunt the Skuntank decided to tag along for the mission since he had nothing better to do.

They had reached the fifth floor and had just defeated a Barboach. Skunt was complaining about his fur getting wet, as usual. Who’d think the Skuntank would whine about getting wet? Sparks sighed, looking at the reeds surrounding them and the lily pads he kept stepping on. All this water was getting to him.

“This is so exciting!” Zigzag, their Zigzagoon client, cried. “I hope I can go on more adventures like this again!”

“Maybe,” Kit said, shaking her paw to throw off a lily pad. _Why did we get stuck with a water dungeon? Well, if what Zigzagoon says is true, there’s a great prize for bringing him here once we finish this place. Only two more floors._ “Pick up the pace, guys! We’re nearly there!”

“Right,” Sparks groaned. Stepping on a lily pad, he slipped and cried out, splashing into the water. Sitting up, he spat out a mouthful of the liquid. “Ack! Gross!” Then he realized something. The Pikachu didn’t feel mud under his paws but a flat surface.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Skunt asked. “You okay, Sparks?”

Suddenly, the stone square below Sparks’ feet lit up, revealing a Voltorb carved into it. “Oh no! A Self-Destruct Trap!” he cried. If he got knocked out now, it was over. Kit hadn’t brought any Reviver Seeds for this supposedly ‘easy’ mission.

“Sparks!” Skunt yelled.

“Everyone, back off!” Kit screamed. _No, please don’t faint! I’ll never live this down if anyone finds out we failed an easy mission like this just because of a stupid trap!_

Curling up, Sparks awaited his inevitable knock-out. Seconds passed and he felt no heat under him, no smoke rising, and no loud boom. “Huh?” Uncovering his ears and lifting his foot, he saw that the trap had remained inactive. It wouldn’t go off. “What the—what’s going on, Kit?”

“I...I think...” Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. “Oh! Stupid me! An explosion uses fire, right?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Skunt replied.

“Water puts out fire! The explosion can’t start because the trap’s underwater!” Kit exclaimed.

“So...I’m not gonna make us fail this mission?” Sparks asked, hopping off the trap.

“Yep! Now let’s go!” the Skitty chirped, heading down another tunnel.

As Skunt and Zigzag followed her, Sparks stopped to investigate the trap. “Thank Arceus it didn’t go off,” he muttered, smiling.

“Sparks, hurry up!” Kit called.

“Yeah, what’s taking you so long?” Skunt cried.

“Come on, buddy!” Zigzag added.

“Coming, guys!” Sparks raced off down the tunnel in search of his team.

After succeeding in the mission, getting three Deluxe Boxes, and having Zigzag join the team, Team Moonlight’s day of explorations was over. Curling up in their beds in Sharpedo Bluff, they fell asleep happy.

The next day, Sparks told everyone at the guild about their near failure and how his sworn enemy—water—had saved their lives. For once in his life, the Pikachu was glad to have gone to a dungeon he hated. And now he couldn’t wait to go back!


End file.
